


Lapse of Judgement?

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"This anon would like to see Miles in an intoxicated state. It doesn't matter if you use aphrodisiacs, drugs or alcohol, etc. The character of your choice learns that Miles becomes uke when intoxicated."</p>
<p>Phoenix/Edgeworth obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse of Judgement?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright chuckled as he drunkenly made his way through his front door, having barely been able to unlock it a moment ago.  He wasn’t alone; his arm was slung around his friend Miles Edgeworth’s shoulder in order to help keep the other man upright as they walked in together.  In actuality, they were both keeping each other from falling down in a drunken stupor. 

 

The two men had been out drinking, at the request of their mutual friend, Larry Butz, who had _tragically_ been dumped earlier that day.  Larry frantically called Phoenix up in near-tears, and begged the defense attorney to help him drown his sorrows in beer at their favorite bar.  Phoenix grudgingly agreed, since he couldn’t say no to his friend, especially in his time of need.  Unfortunately, Larry’s “times of need” seemed to happen a little _too_ often for his tastes.  Phoenix somehow managed to convince Edgeworth to come along with them, because he really didn’t want to be left alone with Larry for too long.  One could only guess what kind of trouble his friend would end up getting him caught up in, and Edgeworth would be a voice of reason for the both of them.  Luckily the evening ended quietly, although everyone ended up becoming quite intoxicated, as they parted ways from the bar. 

 

The walk home, which had been quite interesting to say the least, had sobered up the two men somewhat. It wasn’t nearly enough time for them to not still be feeling the effects of the alcohol though, once they passed through Phoenix’s front door.

 

Phoenix tossed his keys onto the nearby table, and kicked his front door shut.  “Come on Miles,” he mumbled, as he toed off his shoes, leaving them there on the floor.  “Let’s go to bed, I’m beat.”

 

The prosecutor groaned as Phoenix started to drag him towards the bedroom.  “Wright… I told you that I didn’t want to drink this much, I feel awful.”

 

The defense attorney laughed.  “It’s not like I poured the alcohol down your throat,” he teased.  “Plus, you’re the one who kept buying us rounds.”

 

The silver-haired man squinted as Phoenix flipped a switch, flooding the hallway they were walking down with light.  “I was hoping that the faster I could get Butz drunk, the faster we could get out of there.  How was I to know that his alcohol tolerance was so high?”  He raised his hand in order to shield his eyes from the brightness.

 

Phoenix laughed as he continued to pull his friend along.  “That’s what you get for not going out with us more often.” 

 

Miles looked up and slowly gazed at his surroundings, now realizing where he was as they sluggishly walked towards a room.  “This is your apartment, Wright.”

 

Phoenix nodded lazily.  “Good observation.  My place is closer to the bar than yours, so it made more sense to come here.”

 

“I see.”  Miles said thoughtfully.  Any objections that he might have had, had he not been impaired, lay silent on his lips.

 

The men stumbled along in silence until they finally made it inside Phoenix’s bedroom.  Once inside, the defense attorney led Miles over to the bed and gently sat him down on it. 

 

The prosecutor looked up at Phoenix with glazed over eyes, watching as the spiky-haired man clumsily took off his blue blazer.  “I’m just curious Wright,” he said slowly, making a concerted effort to talk without sounding _too_ inebriated.  “Why exactly did you bring me to your home instead of just sending me off in a taxi?  It’s not like I wouldn’t be able to pay the fare.”

 

Phoenix tossed his jacket over the back of the desk chair in the corner of his room and started to loosen his tie.  “Well, I’ve never seen you drink that much before.”  He swayed as he spoke.  “I didn’t want to leave you alone; I wanted to make sure that you were going to survive the night.”

 

Miles crossed his arms.  “I am a grown man, you know,” he said, with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as his face got slightly redder.  “Well, misery loves company, doesn’t it?  We’re both probably going to be awfully hung over in the morning, so um… I thought that we could suffer together?”  He gave the prosecutor a lopsided grin.  “Now, let’s get that jacket off of you.”

 

Without waiting for a reply from the other man, Phoenix staggered over towards Miles and caught himself from falling down in the process.  He chuckled at himself as he started to insistently tug the magenta blazer off of the prosecutor’s body.

 

Miles sighed as he let Phoenix pull the jacket off of him, spreading his arms out to make it easier for the other man.  Having Phoenix in such close proximity to him was rather nice, actually.  The prosecutor caught a waft of the scent of the other man as he was bent over him, slipping the jacket off of his arms.  He was used to having to fend for himself most of his life, so it was a pleasant change of pace to have someone else take care of him.  He wasn’t about to admit any of this to the defense attorney, though.

 

Once Phoenix had taken Miles’ blazer off, he moved to place it on top of his.  Impulsively, the spiky-haired man drew it up into his arms, the cloth still warm from the prosecutor’s body.  He leaned down and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.  “You smell good Edgeworth,” he said softly.

 

Miles could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he witnessed Phoenix smelling his coat.  “Don’t be silly Wright,” he snapped.  “Plus, I’m sure my jacket smells like a _bar_ right now.  The alcohol must be affecting your sense of smell.”

 

Smiling, Phoenix shook his head.  “Here, smell it for yourself.”  Holding the blazer out in front of him, he lurched towards the prosecutor, somehow stumbling on an imaginary bump in the carpet, which caused him to fall down in front of Miles.  “Owwww,” Phoenix said as he unsteadily got up onto his knees, a pained look now gracing his face.

 

Seeing Phoenix lose balance in front of him caused Miles to start laughing at the other man.  But, the mood changed quickly once he saw Phoenix kneeling in front of him.  His grey eyes met with the defense attorney’s blue ones, which had a glint of mischievousness in them.

 

“Now Edgeworth, let’s get the rest of these clothes off of you.  You’ll be much more comfortable that way,” Phoenix said slyly, as he wedged himself in between Miles’ legs.  He moved his hands up to the prosecutor’s waistcoat and started unbuttoning it.

 

A red flush flooded Miles’ cheeks at the suggestiveness of Phoenix’s actions.  Not that the thought of engaging in any sort of “activity” with the defense attorney hadn’t crossed his mind in the past.  But now, with the brunet kneeling between his thighs, taking off his clothes, and the alcohol coursing through his veins, it was _all_ that he could think of.  Miles swallowed thickly as Phoenix easily took the black vest off, lay it on the bed and moved to start unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Phoenix tried to undo the top button of the prosecutor’s shirt, when a certain frilly adornment kept getting in his way.  He moved his hands up to start unraveling the cravat from around Miles’ neck, when the silver-haired man placed one of his hands on top of Phoenix’s in order to stop him.

 

“Allow me, Wright.”  Miles stated, as a slight smirk crept across his lips.  “I wouldn’t want you to choke me.”

 

Phoenix watched intently as Miles swiftly and expertly unfastened the white cloth, and then laid it on top of his vest.  The brunet gazed at the prosecutor, hypnotized by the exposed skin of his neck.  And before he even realized what he was doing, Phoenix lifted himself up on his knees.  Using Miles’ thigh for support, he leaned in and gently kissed the newly revealed skin.

 

Miles gasped as he felt Phoenix’s lips pressing against his neck.  In the back of his mind, he knew that he should stop the other man right that instant, or at least tell him to quit playing around.  But the sensation felt too good for Miles to stop him, especially when Phoenix started to nip at his throat and slowly move his way up the sensitive flesh.

 

“Wright…”  Miles said softly.

 

Phoenix pulled away and looked up at the prosecutor with gentle blue eyes.  “Is… is this okay?”

 

Without even giving a verbal response to the defense attorney, Miles reached down to grab Phoenix by the collar of his shirt, and leaned in to give him a crushing kiss on the lips.  He could taste alcohol on the other man’s breath, but that didn’t stop him from slipping his tongue into Phoenix’s mouth, tangling it with the other one within.  They kissed deeply for a few moments, until the pressing need for oxygen forced the two men apart.

 

Miles and Phoenix sat there silently, panting to catch their breaths, the silver-haired man still gripping the cloth of the defense attorney’s shirt firmly.  They gazed at each other, wondering who was going to make the next move.  The pause was short as Miles quickly closed the gap between them once again, pressing his lips firmly upon Phoenix’s.  As their mouths melded together in desperate, frenzied kisses, the prosecutor started to unbutton the defense attorney’s shirt. 

 

Phoenix made a muffled noise in response, but didn’t stop the other man from what he was doing.  He instead entwined his fingers in Edgeworth’s silver hair, pulling the prosecutor in closer for a deeper, more passionate kiss.  He opened his mouth and immediately Edgeworth thrust his tongue inside, desperate for more contact.

 

After a few moments of their tongues sensually sliding together, the two men pulled away again, breathing heavily, and silently cursing their need to breathe.

 

“Edgeworth… I…”  Phoenix started to say, slightly dazed from either the alcohol or the kisses or both.   The prosecutor quieted him with yet another kiss, yanking the loose tie off from around his neck in the process.

 

“Wright… just…”  Miles managed to get out in between kisses.  “Just shut up and fuck me already.”  He blurted out.  Miles stopped ravishing Phoenix’s lips long enough to give the defense attorney a lustful gaze and then moved his hands down to the brunet’s waist in order to work on taking off his pants.

 

“Edgeworth…”  Phoenix breathed.  “Are you sure about this?”  Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Miles Edgeworth, _Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth_ , would be begging to have sex with him.

 

Miles had already gotten Phoenix’s belt unbuckled and was now working on unbuttoning his trousers.  His hand brushed over the bulge in Phoenix’s pants, causing the defense attorney to shudder.  “I need to feel you inside of me, Wright.”  Miles practically purred, as he got the top button undone and was swiftly unzipping the brunet’s slacks.

 

“But… maybe we’re both not in the best state of mind to be doing this?”  Phoenix protested.  His objections were silenced as Miles leaned down to possessively bite his neck.  “Ah!”  The defense attorney cried out.

 

“Don’t think,” Miles murmured into Phoenix’s throat.  “Just fuck me.”

 

Phoenix whined lowly at the prosecutor’s words, but got up from his kneeling position and shakily walked over to his nightstand, opening a drawer and rummaging through it.  Facing away from Edgeworth, he could feel the prosecutor’s grey eyes burning a hole through him as he fumbled around.  He finally found what he was looking for, pulling a small tube of lubricant from inside the drawer and closing it.

 

“I don’t have any condoms, though.”  Phoenix said sheepishly as he walked back over to Miles, tube in hand.  “I wasn’t exactly expecting to get laid tonight.”

 

The prosecutor shook his head and smirked as he leaned back on his elbows.  “I think that you’re smart enough to not have picked up any diseases from anyone.  Am I right?”

 

Phoenix nodded, his face flushing red.  “Well, it’s not like I’ve exactly done _this_ a lot either… you know?”  He admitted, his voice trailing off at the end.

 

Miles chuckled as he raised an eyebrow and nonchalantly started to unbutton his shirt.

 

As soon as he saw what Miles was doing, Phoenix immediately crawled onto the bed and climbed on top of the prosecutor, slipping one of his legs in between Miles’.  He set the lube aside and batted Miles’ hands away.  “Allow _me_ , counselor.”  Phoenix said in a sultry tone as he started to undo the buttons on Miles’ white dress shirt, pressing his body down onto the other man’s.

 

Miles gasped as he felt Phoenix’s erection pressing through his pants against his own, and his response was to push his hips up, increasing the friction between them.

 

“Mmmm.”  Phoenix hummed as he finally got the last button undone on Miles’ shirt, revealing the prosecutor’s toned chest.  He spread his fingers wide across it, reveling in the smooth, pale skin underneath.  “You’re so beautiful, Edgeworth,” Phoenix breathed, as he leaned down to take one of Miles’ nipples into his mouth.

 

Miles arched his back at this action, moaning as Phoenix nipped at his nipple with his teeth.  He grasped Phoenix’s spikes with one of his hands and said lowly, “Quit teasing me Wright.”

 

Phoenix chuckled as he released the nipple from his mouth.  “Aww.  But it’s not every day that I get the famous Miles Edgeworth begging and pleading for my cock.”  He said with a grin on his face.  “I sort of wanted to take my time and enjoy the moment, you know?”  Phoenix gently let one of his fingers drift down Edgeworth’s chest.

 

“I’d enjoy it more if you were inside me _now._ ”  Edgeworth growled, tightening his grip on Phoenix’s hair.

 

“Fine, fine.”  Phoenix conceded, as he moved his hands down towards Edgeworth’s pants, lightly skimming the impressive bulge there.  “But just so you know, I’m not going to be gentle with you.”  He slyly remarked, as he started to unbuckle the prosecutor’s belt.

 

“Glad to hear that.”  Edgeworth said with a smirk on his lips as he loosened his hold on Phoenix’s head.

 

Phoenix made quick work of Miles’ belt and started working on unbuttoning and unzipping the prosecutor’s magenta pants.  Once he had Miles’ trousers undone, he paused as he saw the outline of Miles’ erection through his black boxer-briefs.  Phoenix swallowed hard as he started to tug the silver-haired man’s pants down his legs, Miles even helpfully raising his hips so that Phoenix could easily get them over his ass.

 

Once Phoenix had the trousers pulled down most of the way, he realized that Miles’ shoes were still on.  “Edgeworth, your shoes,” he said quietly.  “Do you mind if I…?”

 

Miles leaned on his elbows and gave Phoenix a grin.  “You’ve been taking my pants off, and now you’re asking me if I mind you taking my shoes off?  You certainly are funny, Wright.”

 

Phoenix smiled sheepishly as he yanked Miles’ shoes off one by one, and then placed them on the floor.  He moved to start taking the prosecutor’s black socks off as well, but Miles sat up and placed a hand on top of Phoenix’s.

 

“Just leave them, Wright.  I don’t want to waste any more time.”  He said lowly as he made eye contact with the defense attorney.  The lust and want in Edgeworth’s grey eyes was unmistakable.

 

Phoenix nodded slowly as he removed Miles’ pants all the way, putting them aside and leaving the other man sitting there in an unbuttoned dress shirt, his underwear and socks.  And damn did he look good.  He let his eyes drift up and down Miles’ body, taking in the sexy sight of the prosecutor in minimal clothing, noting the taut muscles in his legs and torso.

 

“I guess I’d better take these off too.”  Phoenix said nervously, as he tugged his own blue trousers down his legs, the reality of the situation finally setting into his mind.  He was about to have _sex,_ albeit drunken sex, with his childhood friend, his rival and his now-best friend.  But seeing Edgeworth sitting there on the bed, practically _seducing_ him with his eyes, caused those niggling thoughts to float back out of his mind.

 

After stepping out of his trousers, Phoenix tossed them on top of the rest of his discarded clothes.  He blushed slightly as he realized his erection was tenting his blue boxer shorts, and awkwardly adjusted himself.

 

“Come here, Wright.”  Miles said in a low tone, giving Phoenix those bedroom eyes once again.

 

Phoenix took a deep breath.  He climbed back on top of the prosecutor, pushing his groin down upon Miles’ and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  A shudder of pleasure ran down Phoenix’s spine as he felt Miles arch up into him, the thin fabric of their undergarments not acting as much of a barrier between them as their clothed cocks rubbed together.

 

Their kisses became more frantic as they started to grind against each other, Phoenix grasping at Miles’ silver locks, forcing their mouths together.  Their legs were now entangled as their tongues slid hotly in unison, their chests pressed against each other, the two men not being able to get enough, wanting more, _needing_ more.

 

Miles emitted a low growl from his throat.  Breaking their kiss, he looked at Phoenix with half-lidded eyes and said lowly, “Please… fuck me now, Wright.”

 

Phoenix groaned as he heard those dirty words coming from the usually prim and proper Miles Edgeworth’s mouth once again.  He nodded as he raised himself up and slipped his thumbs into the waistband of the prosecutor’s underwear.  He glanced up at Miles, making sure that it really was okay with the silver-haired man.

 

Miles met Phoenix’s eyes with a lustful gaze, raised his hips up and gave a quick nod.

 

Not wasting any time, Phoenix started to pull Miles’ underwear off of his body, exposing his rigid length.  The brunet gasped at the sight of the prosecutor’s cock, a little bit miffed that it was slightly larger than his own.  Phoenix licked his lips as he noticed a light sheen of pre-cum glistening on the head as he pulled the black fabric down the prosecutor’s legs and off of his body.

 

“Can I… touch it?”  Phoenix asked shyly.

 

Miles’ face slightly reddened with embarrassment, but he nodded, wordlessly giving permission to the defense attorney.

 

Phoenix moved his hand towards the shaft hesitantly, but then encircled his fingers around it and gripped it firmly.  Even though it was something that he had done many times with his own member, it felt _much_ different.  He started to move his hand up and down the length slowly, drawing a gasp from the prosecutor.

 

“Wright… please….”  Miles begged quietly, arching his back into the defense attorney’s touch.

 

Phoenix hummed lowly as he continued to stroke Miles, coaxing a drop of pre-cum out of the tip.  Impulsively, Phoenix leaned down and licked the head of the prosecutor’s shaft.  “Mmm, you taste good.”  He said as he looked up at the prosecutor with a mischievous expression on his face.

 

Miles groaned at the sensation of Phoenix’s tongue on his cock.  “Damn it Wright, you just insist on tormenting me, don’t you?”  He panted.  Deciding to take things into his own hands, the prosecutor sat up and grabbed at Phoenix’s boxer shorts.

 

“Hey Edgeworth…”  Phoenix gently protested.  But before he could utter another word, Miles had swiftly pulled the defense attorney’s underwear down, revealing his own wet, needy cock.  He paused for a moment to take in the sight of a mostly-naked Phoenix Wright and smiled, but then reached over for the tube of lubricant that lay forgotten on the bed and uncapped it.  He poured the cool, clear liquid into his hand and reached for Phoenix’s length, starting to slick it up.

 

“Edgeworth…”  Phoenix’s voice trailed off and he closed his eyes as Miles rubbed his hand up and down his rigid cock, making sure to distribute the slippery liquid along the length of it.   It was a decidedly unique sensation, having a different hand around his dick, but one that he enjoyed immensely.  He sighed softly.

 

Once he was satisfied with his work, Miles dabbed a little more of the lube on his index finger.  Leaning back, he gave Phoenix a wanting look as he slid his hand down towards his opening and rubbed the lubricant onto it, teasing the puckered hole with his fingers.

 

“I want you in me _now_ , Wright.”  Miles demanded lowly, as he slid his finger inside.

 

Having had opened his eyes back up just in time for Miles’ sexy show, Phoenix inhaled sharply as he saw the prosecutor acting so wantonly in front of him.  His mouth gaping open, he asked quietly, “Are you sure?”

 

Miles sighed as he slowly pulled his finger out.  “I’ve been practically begging you all night.  Of _course_ I’m sure.”

 

Phoenix slid his boxer shorts off of his body and then moved so that he was positioned in between Miles’ legs.  He hesitantly placed his hand on his cock, pushing it down so that the tip was teasing the prosecutor’s entrance.  A shudder of anticipation ran through his body.  “You’re sure you don’t need more… preparation?”  Phoenix nervously asked.

 

Miles shook his head.  “What I _do_ need right now, is you inside me, Wright.”  He bucked his hips up.  “Please.”

 

Phoenix swallowed roughly as he started to push his hips forward, slowly pressing his cock inside Miles.  The defense attorney grasped at the prosecutor’s hip for support with his free hand.  He felt some resistance at first, but once he breached the opening, he found that he was able to easily slide in.  He gasped, and with one last push, he was finally all the way in, the warmth of Miles’ body surrounding, _clinging to,_ his length.  Phoenix looked down to see himself flush against the prosecutor’s skin and blushed.  _I can’t believe that I’m actually inside Edgeworth,_ he happily thought to himself.  He glanced at Miles’ face, to see a red flush gracing his cheeks, as well as a slight grimace.

 

“Are you all right, Edgeworth?”  Phoenix asked concernedly.  “Is it painful?”

 

Miles exhaled and squirmed slightly under Phoenix.  “It’s fine,” he murmured.  “Just a little uncomfortable.  I’ll be okay once you start moving.  So please…”  His voice trailed off.

 

Phoenix nodded, and gripping Miles’ hips with his hands, he pulled out slowly in order to push himself back in again.  “Ah!”  The brunet cried out, once he had penetrated the prosecutor fully again.  “This feels better than I ever imagined _,_ ” he breathed, as he withdrew and thrust into Miles once more.

 

“Mmm,” Miles hummed, as he pushed back against Phoenix.  He gasped when the tip of the defense attorney’s cock just barely brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside.  He wanted to feel _more_ and desired to feel that sensation again.  The prosecutor grabbed onto Phoenix’s arms and demanded lowly, “Harder.”

 

Phoenix stopped moving.  With a concerned look on his face he asked, “Won’t I hurt you?”

 

Miles shook his head, his face flushed with arousal.  “I’ll let you know if you’re hurting me in any way.  But _please…_ just fuck me _harder._ ”

 

Phoenix’s cock stiffened at Miles’ words.  He didn’t know whether it was the alcohol talking or not, but hearing Miles speak so _raunchily_ was just turning him on beyond belief.  Swallowing roughly, Phoenix grasped at Miles’ hips even harder, digging his nails into the pale skin.  He pulled out gently, but then slammed himself back into the prosecutor forcefully.  The pleasure that radiated throughout his body at that moment was so intense, that he moaned loudly.

 

Miles bucked back against Phoenix’s harsh thrust.  “Yes Wright, just like _that,_ ” he panted.  “Keep doing that.”

 

Phoenix nodded, as he started up a brutal rhythm, sharply pushing himself in and out of the prosecutor.  Miles grunted lowly as he met each of Phoenix’s unyielding thrusts with his body, grabbing onto Phoenix’s shoulders for support.

 

The defense attorney could feel sweat starting to sheen on his body as he continued the momentum, pressing deeply and firmly into Miles, snapping his hips with each thrust.  Panting, he looked down to see Miles squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy, and his mouth gaping open with a small trail of saliva dripping from the corner of it.  “God Edgeworth, you have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Phoenix moaned.  He drove hard into Miles, drawing a groan from the other man.  “You’re so hot, and so _tight._ ”

 

The prosecutor opened his mouth as if to say something in response, but no sound other than harsh panting came from between his lips.

 

“I’ve got you speechless, huh Edgeworth?”  Phoenix said with a smirk on his face, accentuating his words with another rough thrust.  “That’s got to be a first.”  The defense attorney then reached down to Miles’ neglected length, which was now dripping wet with pre-cum.  “I probably shouldn’t forget about _this_ now, should I?”  Phoenix said lowly. 

 

“Ngh!”  Miles managed to get out when he felt the sensation of Phoenix’s fingers upon his member.  The prosecutor’s body stiffened up as he felt Phoenix touch his cock, but relaxed once the defense attorney wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it firmly.  “Wright…”  Miles breathed.

 

Phoenix continued his barrage of thrusts, rutting against the prosecutor.  Suddenly, a familiar sensation quickly overcame him, his abdomen tensing in anticipation.  “I… ah… don’t think I’m going to last much longer, Edgeworth,” he gasped, as he desperately rubbed Miles’ length harder in rhythm with his thrusts, trying to coax the other man to orgasm with him.  A bright red flush streaked Phoenix’s cheeks as he asked, “Can I… Can I cum in you?”

 

Miles bucked his hips up at the rough strokes on his cock and moaned.  He could feel himself ascending towards climax as well.  “Wright… I can’t take much more myself,” he panted as his muscles clenched tightly around Phoenix’s cock.  “But yes, please…”  Miles looked away and said quietly, “Please cum inside me.” 

 

That was enough to push the defense attorney over the edge.  “Oh god, Edgeworth…” Phoenix murmured as he thrust wildly a few more times.   Finally, his body stiffened up and he climaxed hard, moaning loudly as he filled the prosecutor with his cum.

 

Miles shuddered at the warm sensation of Phoenix’s semen coating his insides.  He didn’t have much time to think about it though, as the defense attorney continued to stroke him firmly as he rode out his orgasm.  Soon enough, the prosecutor was gasping and groaning under Phoenix’s ministrations as he ascended towards his own climax.  After a few moments, he tensed up and came.   His body shuddered as he murmured Phoenix’s name, and his seed spilled over the brunet’s hand onto his abdomen.

 

The two men stilled their movements; the only sound you could hear was ragged breathing as both men tried to catch their breaths after such intense pleasure.  Phoenix was slumped over on top of Miles, his hand still on the prosecutor’s now-softening cock, not caring that Miles’ semen was now sticking to his chest as well.

 

After a few quiet moments, Phoenix finally broke the silence.

 

“Wow,” the defense attorney softly exclaimed as he slowly pulled out of the other man and then flopped down on the bed beside him, throwing his arm over Miles’ chest.  “That was just _amazing._ ”

 

Miles just made a content noise in response.

 

“I never thought that, well… with you… it would feel so incredible.”  Phoenix said bashfully.  He stretched his other arm out to reach for his nightstand, and grabbed a few tissues from the kleenex box there.   “I mean, I’ve thought about it before, having sex with you, but I didn’t ever think that it would actually become a reality.”  The defense attorney offered a couple of the tissues to Miles.

 

The prosecutor took the kleenexes from Phoenix’s hand and sat up in order to clean himself off.  “I have to admit; that I’ve often wondered about what would happen if we ever engaged in this sort of activity myself.”  Miles conceded.  He wiped his stomach clean, and spotting a wastebasket nearby, tossed the used tissues into it.  He then lay back down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

 

Phoenix finished cleaning himself off as well, and after disposing of the soiled kleenexes, asked, “Well, now what?”

 

Miles raised an eyebrow.  “Now, we go to sleep, Wright.”

 

The defense attorney chuckled as he curled up next to Miles. “No, I mean now what do we do… I mean, how does this affect us, our friendship?”

 

Miles moved one of his arms so that it was resting over his eyes.  “Can we talk about this tomorrow, Wright?  My head is starting to hurt.  Plus, I’d feel better if we discussed this when we’re both completely sober.”

 

Phoenix nodded.  “All right.”  He leaned down to pull the blanket at the end of the bed over both of their bodies.  “Are you sure you don’t want to take a shower or anything?”

 

The prosecutor shook his head from side to side.  “I just want to go to sleep.  And kill Butz for making us drink so much.”

 

Phoenix chuckled quietly.  “But if it wasn’t for Larry, _this_ might have not happened.”  He gently stroked Miles’ grey bangs in a loving gesture.

 

Miles sighed as he curled up under the blanket.  “Tomorrow, Wright.  I promise we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

Phoenix leaned over and gave Miles a soft kiss on his forehead.  “All right.”  He then nestled his body next to the prosecutor’s and closed his eyes contentedly.  Before he let sleep take him over, he made a mental note in the back of his mind to get Edgeworth drunk more often.  A smile graced his lips as he finally drifted off.


End file.
